


Night Shift

by kittensnakes



Series: Catrouble Arc [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Frottage, Gen, Light Angst, Other, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 4, Smut, Top Double Trouble (She-ra), light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensnakes/pseuds/kittensnakes
Summary: "It shouldn’t have taken as long as it did to find it, the sweet and salty origin, the smell of pine in smog, something that latched onto its owner while growing up in the Fright Zone. Of course, Double Trouble knew this would happen, somehow, and if they didn’t, she would still blame it on them. They’ve never smelled this much of her, they must have stolen a hug or taken her jacket, or something.Catra wanted to get up, scream at them, tear apart the room, whatever would give her this immediate satisfaction, she wanted them to get out, take an acid bath, whatever they could to get her off of them; but she couldn’t pull away, Adora’s scent had a gravity of its own and Catra couldn’t stop until she got rid of it."~~~OR: Double Trouble steals Adora's scent and it causes some problems.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Series: Catrouble Arc [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083059
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, it's been a hot second- I think this is my first fic of 2021!! WOW!! Okay nearly 5 years on here that's wild AND my one year anniversary of my OHSHC fic!! Hopefully going to start that one up again soon, or just any of my Catradora WiPs (or even that Catralonnie one I have damn- rlly love writing for the underdog ships lol). I have this long-shot laid out that I want to write this year so we'll see how that goes, I prommy I'll get back with Catradora soon (I guess you'll see some minor/one-sided stuff here) but YES I have stuff planned ok.
> 
> Really sick of that "DT turns into Adora for sex and Catra pays for it" narrative, it seriously makes my blood boil so I feel the need to overcorrect with a whole nonlinear Catrouble series (the woes of a multishipper). I've been working on this one for like A MONTH too and i can't help but applaud myself bc its my longest one shot yet!! I feel like there's this not-so subtle pressure to have a high wordcount on here and i do try my best to exceed that expectation so this is really a huge thing for me. 
> 
> It's so funny too bc this is originally a scraped idea I had then I had this cute scentmarking idea but didnt want to write a whole new thing so i kinda performed a fic surgery, then i on and off worked on this for like two weeks and it just became,,,, significantly more angsty than expected. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!!! Tysm for the read <3

_"The first time I tasted somebody else's spit, I had a coughing fit_   
_I mistakenly called them by your name_   
_I was let down it wasn't the same"_

\- Lucy Dacus, "Night Shift"

...

The situation was embarrassing, and she didn’t have it under control.

She could feel angry eyes glaze over her form as her commanding presence waded through the metal corridors. Her feet made no sound but the way she held herself brought much more attention. 

Well, Hordak believed that she had it under control, due to her impeccable skills of deceiving. Sure, the sparkly bimbos and Adora infiltrated the second largest eastern base but that was for the “skeleton crew”(small troop) and “scrap metal” (useful, if Entrapta was still here). No biggie, she walked with performative ease, ignoring the cruel stares on her back. 

She let the air deflate from her shoulders after she slunk into her office. Technically, it was a storage room that she commanded to be cleared. It wasn’t the largest that she knew of, there were many more hidden closets Hordak likely didn’t know about, but this would do.   
The virtual map on the other side of the room bathed the space in a green bath, blinking a loud red as she locked the door, signifying that a trap weapon transporter was taken down. She bit back a smirk, glad that they fell for it but still, it wasn’t enough. She took a deep breath and set down the folders that were previously clawed in her grip.

Another beep to clarify that the actual weapon transporter made it to one of their bases, safely and smoothly,  _ that  _ she could be happy about. But the smirk she was biting back didn’t dare to make an encore, her lips stayed pressed together.

She moved to the desk that stayed at the side of her room, ridden with claw marks and littered with manilla folders that led to useless information. It was a clunky thing, definitely a hand-me-down from a former witch, and not at all well-made, it had three loud drawers and covered a quarter of her space. The chair, however, was a bit better. Cushions were unheard of in the Horde, but she managed to scrap one from the retirement resources and was able to stick it onto the bottom and top half of the chair.

For now, until the Horde won, this is all she had. That and a poorly developed captain’s quarters, but she didn’t like it all too much. When they finally won, hopefully she could afford viable living quarters. 

_ Until they won _ , though, was a far thought from her head as she sat down in her chair, letting her arms and head collide into the cold surface of her desk, letting her forearms mash into her eyes and make her see a dark blue. It was somehow more comforting than sleeping. 

During the quiet hours in her “office,” she didn’t have to hear the pulling of a lever or look into a cold winter stare, once something of comfort now… or not. Catra didn’t want to think about the past more than she had to, more than what she promised troops as supplies and as to Hordak villages that would be conquered. She had a lot on her hands as is, sleep came last in her priorities, anyways. 

“Well kitten, glad I took an early leave, you look like a wreck,” a voice drawled, she didn’t even hear them come in. 

All the air filed in at her shoulders again as she shot up, fur on end as she realized it was just them.

But, they were a whole other problem for her. She didn’t let herself relax much more. 

“What are you doing here?” her eyes narrow in at them, “you’re supposed to be sabotaging another trap weapon car.”

“Oh kitten,” she tenses at the pet name, “like I said before, I got off early. Since Flutterina did such a good job at screwing up their mission, they gave her the day off. I made sure she was extra bad today, too.”

She growled, standing and letting her claws run menacing marks down her metal desk, “go as someone else! you can shapeshift after all, can’t you? We’re paying you to use it.”

They loop their arms on top of one another and take a long dragging look at her (it makes her angrier than she would like to admit) and tsk at her. It only makes her hiss more as they near her, moving around the stem of her desk to meet her at her seat. They tower over her, much more menacing than others do, and it makes her feel more like a caged animal. 

Double Trouble gives her another long, drawling look, up-and-down her body, eyes calculatingly clear to keep themselves in check. They smirk with that condescending glint in their eyes that makes her want to tear them apart.

Then, she smells it. It shoots into her olfactory senses and as soon as it registers as a long-lost familiarity, she digs for it. Not even noticing that she’s moving closer, pushing her head into the lizard’s personal space, ruining the menacing act she held. She couldn’t bother to worry about their reaction when she pushed them down to her chair, as they responded only with a small _ “oomph”  _ and their hands traveled to her back. As she straddled them, keeping her nose on their chest and their neck, rubbing her cheek on her torso, she realized she didn’t know what she was doing. She was searching for that scent, for its foundation, and she had to get it off of them. 

It shouldn’t have taken as long as it did to find it, the sweet and salty origin, the smell of pine in smog, something that latched onto its owner while growing up in the Fright Zone. Of course, Double Trouble knew this would happen, somehow, and if they didn’t, she would still blame it on them. They’ve never smelled this much of her, they must have stolen a hug or taken her jacket, or  _ something.  _

Catra wanted to get up, scream at them, tear apart the room, whatever would give her this immediate satisfaction, she wanted them to get out, take an acid bath, whatever they could to get  _ her _ off of them; but she couldn’t pull away, Adora’s scent had a gravity of its own and Catra couldn’t stop until she got rid of it.

She hears Double Trouble hum in approval, their hands on her back slinking up to her head, staying at the back and slowly nearing to her ears. She couldn’t do anything about it but growl, still pushing her nose uselessly into the column of their throat, trying to absorb all of what was there, that horrible smell.

She refused to admit to herself that she missed it, all the summers and winters and falls and springs that came with it, the aching memories itching to be remembered, the smile that she so badly wanted to chase again. The scent overpowered her, causing her to remember the fighting, the late night tears, the scars she left on Adora’s back after their first real battle. 

It made Catra find the scent she preferred much more nowadays, the one that wasn’t tainted in heartache and angst. Catra didn’t have a name for it, but it sent her back to her first time in the Crimson Wastes, an unearthed summertime for her, laid thick with palm and dirty water. Scorpia called it  _ tropical,  _ when they went, that wasn’t what Catra pictured but it seemed to be the closest word for it, and she chose to  _ love it.  _

Their hands hit the back of her ears, starting at the roots as they lightly massage the skin at its base, a purr slips from her lips as her nose travels down their collarbone. She feels rushed, like she has to take all of Adora away for their protection, for her safety.

“Didn’t know you were so territorial over me, kitten,” they scratch behind one of her ears and she nearly becomes a puddle, but she has to keep herself focused on their scent,  _ her scent.  _

“Shut up,” she grumbled, chin still tucked in at the curve of their neck. 

“Don’t worry,” their words practically curl into a smirk while in midair, “I think it’s cute.”

Catra didn’t notice that one of Double Trouble’s hands had slipped down her back, leaving light touches until it reached the base of her tail. They wouldn’t dare, she thinks before they dared to: wrapping their hand around the base of her tail and tugging.

The reaction is immediate, her eyes pinch together and she has no choice but to release a low and long mewl. Her hands at their sides tense, claws pinch at their leotard. They laugh into her hair, a hand continuing to massage her ear, “I like it when you try to take over control.”

Her blood simmers,  _ try? Try to take over control?  _ Of course, she had nothing under control but they can’t say it to her. 

“Aw, don’t get mad, kitty,” they pout fakely, hand continuing to scratch and pull at her tail, “but I think we all know who’s in charge here.”

She growls and attempts to move away but they have her locked in, their hands having snatched down to her waist to keep her still, one of them still attached to her tail. Catra only then recognizes the burning heat that sat in her core and leaked onto Double Trouble’s tights, they knew: loud and clear that she was  _ very wet. _ Her world altered itself and was rooted in Double Trouble’s touch, their hands at her back and tail, and their breath, just hovering over her and clouding her thoughts. She pulls her face up to kiss them, almost painfully smashing her lips into theirs, unknowingly biting down on their lip hard enough to draw blood.

This is when she knew that she had absolutely nothing in control, when they grinned into her kiss and let out the tiniest tumble of a laugh, taking the liberty to remove their hands off her waist and take them to cup her jaw, subtly pulling her closer into their touch as if they weren’t already as close as they could be. Catra wanted them to take everything away from her: her control, her power, her luck, her dominance. Even if it was just for a moment in a split supernova, a burst of flames tumbling down onto the planes of her skin and fur, sending her off into a state of oblivion, she wanted it. She was crazy for it, in the most embarrassing of ways. 

She couldn’t tell if it was better or worse that they so obviously knew. But in this moment, where the world seemed to blur and fizz in her periphery, she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

Catra’s hips began to wind on DT’s thighs, completely unbeknownst to her as she moaned into their mouth, their hands that moved from her jaw came to the nape of her neck, a light pressure there as they toyed with baby hairs and fur. She pulled at their bruised lip before she travelled back down their jaw and neck.  _ Forget Adora,  _ her brain whispered, and she felt like she already had. 

Her hand slipped down to the large cut of their leotard and tugged at it, claws at its seams already foreshadowing its demise, she looked up at Double Trouble, her pupils wide and bleary, “can I? Please?”

They seemed completely unphased, daring even, their face always sculpted to appear that way, but their lips were bruised, though tied into a playful smile, and their breath heavy. “Take what you want,” they say a moment after watching the look on Catra’s face.

She doesn’t hesitate anymore after that, using her claws to pull and slash through the black fabric, revealing the lacey underwear they wore- something so strange and funny to her, yet so terribly attractive. She didn’t want to ruin it, as much as she would love to see if Double Trouble would react, she just pushed the fabric to the side, her hand easily finding their crotch, their dick already half hard and leaking. She thumbed at the tip, prodding lightly before gently wrapping around the hilt, hand light but making sure the initial pulling point was firm. 

Catra licks the column of their throat before capturing their gasp in her mouth, her canines keeping them tethered to her as she begins to pump, her hips still dragging along their thigh and pressing down her cunt. She feels like she finally caught them, seeing their eyes roll back behind their lids. She cups their balls and traces a claw down the underbelly, she feels them shiver lightly, thighs trembling under her weight. 

It only makes her go harder, her hips going faster and more desperate against them, her gasps mingling with theirs. Her purrs reverberate into their mouth and they jolt from under her with a groan.  _ Now look who’s in charge.  _

She doesn’t quite know what she’s doing but she knows it’s working, she takes a brief look at their face, eyes rolled up and mouth split open. Catra squeezes their balls gently to get a weak moan from them. 

Catra’s moving her hand faster along their dick, sliding precum down the hilt and easing on the pressure on the way up. She can feel them losing control, body tense and shaking, attempting to hold themselves high so Catra doesn’t see them so low.

“It’s okay, baby,” she coos, watching their face screw together as they make their final attempt, their breath desperate for release, “I want you to lose control.”

They heave in a great gasp, and release a throaty, “fuck you,” as they let go, convulsing as Catra watched, sobering off her own high, reveling in the victory was better. Soon, they slumped into her, head leaning on her shoulder as they batted off their aftershock, she went to their classic move and stroked their hair. 

Their breath was still shaky when they composed themselves once more, she almost expected them to go back to that usual facade they put on, but that usual cocky smirk was replaced with that domineering look she had become familiar with. It was oddly easy for them to hoist her on the desk, collecting her wrists into one hand and pinning them on the very edge of the desk. 

“Is this okay?” is something that contradicts all their looks and snarks and makes her oddly fuzzier than before, Catra nods. 

“Take what you want,” she repeats after them, a tiny smile toys at her lips as she watches a small giddy look grow on theirs before it comes back down. Catra willingly stays in place and watches them take off their leotard and tights and push it down to their knees, then annoyingly stays placid, brattily making DT pull off her pants for her. Both ignore the large wet spot on her pants for Catra’s sake, but they don’t hesitate to take a while looking at the mess she made grinding on their leg.

Double Trouble draws a line up her slit, biting their lip and stopping to fondle her clit. Catra arches back into the touch, keeping her hands latched onto the desk. Their dick is hard again and they take no time sliding it into her.

Catra grunts, it all being too much already, locking whatever sounds that want to come out in her throat as they pound into her. She very clearly knows what they’re doing, trying to make her wild, trying to get her to finish early so then they could know who comes out on top.

They look feral from their place above her, hair frizzed and eyes wide, lips coming down to bite hard at her neck. Catra lets out a long mewl at it, capturing the rest of the sounds in her mouth before they could come out.

She realizes that Double Trouble needs as much control as her, they need to be watching her burn and fade out from a distant planet, be the one to push her into a flaming abyss, and Catra doesn’t know why she doesn’t mind it, why this entire situation doesn’t make her fur stand on end, how she actually prefers it, feels like the answer is destructured and boiled down in her blood, and it’s eery it all comes so easily to her.

Catra falls into it, letting Double Trouble consume her whole. She feels like she’s putting on a show for them, except it’s not very hard to moan out their name and forget the world around them. She rolls her hips into theirs, instinctively wrapping her legs around their waist and pulling them closer to her. Their tail comes around their back and slaps at their side, yet they don’t even notice. 

The smell of sweat and the sound of skin slapping together settles in the room, echoing in its hollow metal body. Double Trouble leans their head on her crown as they thrust into her, their breath clouding any of her thoughts outside of them. 

She wants to cum, let her body wrap tightly around theirs and burst into flames, truly letting them take all of her. She feels them, hammering into her, hot air panting down her face and neck, their fists at her shoulders, losing the strength to stay upright, weakened by their orgasm previous and the one oncoming. 

Her claws scrape at the desk for some sort of purchase as she clenches her eyes shut, trying to shoo the thoughts away, the faces coming from her mind’s periphery, the weak laughter and voices at the back of her head.  _ No, not now,  _ she shakes, doing the best to focus on Double Trouble’s touch, but it’s already coming.

She freezes, release seizing her. Catra wants so badly to look Double Trouble in the eyes and let out a long moan to hopefully coax their own orgasm, but all that comes out is a garbling choke as she looks what she’s been running from in the eyes:  _ Adora.  _

It’s like they’re coated in her scent again and she’s back there in Hordak’s lair: that burst of white light that felt endless and omnipotent finally dying out, letting its embers fall on metal arcs and failed science experiments, Catra’s back there, and she can feel the ashes burn on her fur as she struggles to get up. 

And when she does, she sees it- that  _ look,  _ worse than any seen before: worse than the ones she got from Shadow Weaver when she inevitably messed up, worse than the looks she got from other cadets in the halls because  _ everyone knew  _ what would happen if  _ she  _ wasn’t there, and much much worse than watching Hordak’s merciless gaze as she suffocated in that horrific pink light.

It only lasts for a moment, too, but it resonates for a lifetime, she couldn’t see that hopeful light in Adora’s eyes anymore and she wasn’t sure if she would ever see it again.  _ Remember how she looked at you like you were her whole world?  _ The thoughts suffocate her and Catra isn’t so sure where she is anymore. All there is, all there will be for her, is that aching, echoing  _ disappointment.  _

“Catra? Catra?” she can barely hear, she didn’t even realize that her eyes were closed. When she opens them, the world is fuzzy and she can barely focus on the green form in front of her, yet she can still feel the worry radiating off of them. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she says without thinking, rubbing her eyes hopefully to clear the blurriness that haunted her vision, her voice is weak and heavy, “what happened?”

“You passed out, you want me to get you water or something?” they say, she manages to sit up and  _ wow,  _ somehow she made the metal desk  _ completely _ soaked. 

“No!” Catra can’t look them in the eyes so she picks at the matted fur on her thighs, “No. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure-”

“Yes,” she growls, daring to almost push them away, “I’m fine. Are you gonna stop looking at me like that? I have work to do.”

“Kitten-” the anger flaming up inside of her doesn’t even let them finish, or let her see the mess she’s causing on their face.

“Stop it!” she nearly yells, letting her voice come back down as she rushes to pull up her very damp pants, “please- just go. I’ll let you know when I have more orders for you.”

When she finally manages to look up, Double Trouble is long gone, and all there is left for her is that aching, echoing disappointment. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Catra: dt u smell MAD tasty rn  
> Catra: ...  
> Catra: oh wait
> 
> ~~~  
> How did I do? Kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated, even if it's just screaming @ me i live for the drama.
> 
> Love you all <3 tysm for reading


End file.
